


The Game Is On

by angelus2hot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after the episode A Scandal in Belgravia. John hunts for Sherlock a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Is On

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Game Is On  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 278  
>  **Summary:** Set some time after A Scandal in Belgravia. John hunts for Sherlock a case.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Flash Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1025991.html) at 1_million_words

He said he wasn’t moping but John knew a good mope when he saw it and Sherlock was practically wallowing in it. All because of that woman. The woman. John glared off into space. He would love to give her a piece of his mind.

John quickly shook his head. He needed to find Sherlock something to do, get his mind off things. A case! That was exactly what Sherlock needed.

He scrolled through the site looking for something, anything that would capture his attention. Finally, after what seemed like hours he thought he might have found just the thing. “Mmmm..”

Sherlock barely raised his head from his knees. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“John.” His voice was deep and husky with frustration. “Don’t goad me when I’m wallowing.”

An aha look crossed John’s face. He was happy when he was right. “You said you weren’t wallowing.”

“I’m not now.” Sherlock sat up straighter and ruffled his hair. “What did you find?”

“A small plane with one passenger crashed into a field outside of London.” He ignored Sherlock as he yawned and perfected his bored look. “There was no pilot and no survivors.”

“You mean the pilot was missing?”

John shrugged as he continued. “The body of the passenger was found in the back of the wrecked plane. According to the inspector the passenger’s death wasn’t caused by the crash. There was no sign of a...”

Sherlock was on his feet and reaching for his coat before John had finished speaking. “Come, John. The game is on!”

_That was more like it!_ With a small smile on his face, John stood, grabbed his coat and followed Sherlock out the door.


End file.
